Back Together
by Erinay
Summary: They broke up a long time ago, but became best friends. What happens one night at his house while playing video games?


**The two are set in modern day, and I don't know if their personalities fit, but this was a spur of the moment oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

**

I sat on the ground, Indian Style. My focus was completely on the video game I was attempting to play, since I can only play it while at his house. The only other thing on my mind past beating this boss was the fact that he was pacing behind me, and every time I saw him out of the corner of my eye, it seemed as if he was thinking about something, hard, debating with himself.

"Kohaku? What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. "N-nothing, don't worry about it. You're doing well on the game by the way." I looked at it and suppressed a snort. He was thinking to hard, considering I was losing horribly.

I shook my head and went back to playing, while he went back to pacing behind me. _What on earth is going through his mind? _I thought, but then decided it was better to just ignore it.

Soon after my mind was back to being completely focused on the video game, I felt him stop pacing. _Wha-? _But I didn't get to finish that thought. Before I could think long enough, he had sat down directly behind me, and put an arm around my waist, pulling me closer, as he scooted closer as well. He pulled me close, until my back was completely against his chest. He rested his face on my shoulder.

"Wha-?" I started to say. I felt him open his eyes against my shoulder.

"Oh, sorry Rin…" He started to pull away. I put my hand over the one he had wrapped around my waist.

"It's okay." I said, and leaned backwards into him. We stayed that way for a while, and I was sure I had died and gone to Heaven. "Uhm…?" I started, but he knew what I was thinking.

"My sister knows. Don't worry." He replied before I could finish my question.

"Still, what if she walks past or a parent comes and they weren't able to stall or warn us?" I asked. I knew he wasn't allowed to have the door shut, so if someone came by, we'd be in worse of a situation. "Is the Lake within walking distance of here?" I asked, remembering there was a lake near by.

"Yeah, actually, it is. Let me go ask my mom real quick." He said quickly. He left the room and I lay back for a moment and sighed. This was the best day ever in my opinion. I sat up just before he came back in. "We can go!" He said excitedly, his eyes bright, his smile wide and genuine.

We left soon after to walk over to the lake. He took my hand in his, and we walked mainly in silence. I had a bright idea, and handed him a head phone so that we could both listen to my music. We walked around the lake until we found a spot where it kind of went off the beaten path. It was off to the side of everything, and away from the path around the lake, and away from the parking lot. I casually switched the song on my MP3 player.

As the first notes played, I stopped walking and turned to him. "Uhm, I have a really cheesy question." I started. When he smiled I knew he'd say yes, so I asked, "Do you want to dance…?"

He laughed and pulled me to him. I put my arms up around his shoulder and rested my face into his chest. About half way through the song, I couldn't keep it in any more.

"Does this mean we're..?" I said, at the same time he said "Do you want to get..?" and we both finished with "Back together."

"I guess that answered that question." I said, after we were silent for a few seconds.

Near the end of the song, he pulled me away for a moment, As I leaned a bit back, I looked at him confusedly. He had a look in his eyes I didn't quite recognize. He moved his face closer to mine, and our eyes closed as his lips touched mine.

I ran my fingers through his hair, and tilted my head back slightly, changing the angle of our first kiss. It was the best feeling ever, possibly better then even when he was holding me in his room earlier.

As the sun went down, we sat on the ground in the same position we were in when we were in his room earlier that day. We watched the stars for a little while, when I saw a shooting star race across the sky. I closed my eyes and made a wish.

_While we watched the stars, I saw a shooting star race across the sky; I closed my eyes and let my face lean into her shoulder for a moment, and made a wish._

* * *

**Erinay: That wasn't too much fluff, was it?**

**Rin: I think it's cute.**

**Kohaku: No comment.**

**Ayame: Awww!**


End file.
